Ouran high Juliet club: Drabbles
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: If you had read ouran high Juilet club and you've became a pairing fan of them than come to here and I'll write about them
1. Chapter 1

**Shura: Hi everyone! I had this idea due to a song yes a song and I know some of you readers love ouran high juliet club so much you've became fans of the pairings well here all youo have to due is ask for one of the juliet's to be paired up with pretty much anyone and then I'll write a song fic or something like that for them so you get to reviewing and I'll get to writing kays!**


	2. Nicky Kaoru

**Ouran Dabbles Chapter one**

**Nicky and Kaoru**

It was hard it was really hard on Kaoru all he did was cry. Hikaru had finally found someone and left their world leaving Kaoru all alone. There Kaoru sat in the music room listening to his Ipod as the song changed he heard the door open

"Kaoru? Are you in here?" Came nicky's voice Kaoru sighed as he shut it off

"Yes Nicky what are you doing here schools out." Said Kaoru as Nicky huffed and walked over to Kaoru and folded her arms

" I was just about to ask you the same" Said Nicky as she poked Kaoru's chest

Kaoru gulped for some reason being near nicky always made his legs feel like jelly. He breathed in heavily he hadn't felt this alive before Hikaru started dating Haruhi

"Well Kaoru are you going to answer me?" Asked Nicky grinning an odd grin with a strange glint in her eyes as she leaned forward and whispered into Kaoru's ear

"Or am I going to have to get the answer out of you" She whispered causing Kaoru to shiver

"I-I-I-I" Was all Kaoru managed to spit out Nicky's visible yellow eye sparkled with amusement as she whispered into Kaoru's ear after kissing him on the lips

"Remember Kaoru things are not what they seem at day" She whispered pulling away from his ear and leaving him with another kiss and Kaoru stood there shaking maybe she was right maybe he wasn't so alone after all


	3. Tamaki and Ashley

Chapter Two: AshleyxTamaki

Tamaki was enraged about Takashi breaking up with such a delicate flower. He had made up is mind and that was final. Ashley-hemi was going to smile again. Tamaki hated not to see her smile. He raced down the halls in search of her and he found her in an old art room number two. She was staring out the window deep in thought. Her dark brown eyes where red and puffy her hair was messed up but it was down her glasses where off. Most of the things where turned over in to room. Vases broken pictures threw across the room. Tamaki had found her safe haven it felt like he was doing wrong by seeing her in this. It felt forbidden like it was never meant for human eyes. Tamaki coughed

Ashley turned around quickly

Oh sorry Sempai. Said Ashley quickly gathered her things as fast as she could but she was stopped by Tamaki and a memory flashed through her mind for some reason

**Flash back**

_Ashley's mother was telling her a story before bed it was the classical prince and princess story. Ashley never believed it _

_Why didn't she save herself? Asked Ashley tilting her head to the side it in a cute way making her mother giggle at her acts_

_It's a story Ashley, and I'm sure there are something's in life not even a warrior princess like you can't even save your self from them and you'll need a prince then to help you through it. Said her mother getting up _

_That's not true I don't need no stinking boy! Hanging on me! Said Ashley stubbornly as her mother laughed and got up and mumbled something as she turned off her light and shut the door_

_Ashley turned over on her side and mumbled _

_I can save myself if I want to. She mumbled before letting sleep take over her_

**End flash back **

Sorry Sempai I have to go! Said Ashley quickly as she felt more tears fighting their way out of her she was about to walk pass when Tamaki grabbed her and hugged her Ashley couldn't help herself she just let herself cry. She didn't know how long she stood there as the tears painfully came from her eyes and soaked Tamaki's shirt

Ashley if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me. Said Tamaki as Ashley nodded after pulling away from him

Thank you Tamaki that means more than you'll ever know. Said Ashley before leaving the room


	4. KyoLiz

**_This is going to be a song fic and I thought this fit them_**

Lizzy vs. Kyouya in _**'Anything you can do'**_

**Lizzy: "Anything you can do I can do better!" *Pokes Kyouya's chest***

**Kyouya: "HA!" *Pushes Lizzy aside and steps on near by stairs***

**Lizzy: "I can do anything better than you!" *Follows Kyouya on to the steps***

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *steps on next step***

**Lizzy: "Yes I can" *steps on the same step as Kyouya is on***

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *steps on next step***

**Lizzy: "Yes I can" *steps on the same step as Kyouya is on***

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *steps on next step***

**Lizzy: "yes I can! Yes I can! Yes I can~!" *steps on the same step as Kyouya is on***

**Kyouya: *Eye twitches* *Jumps up three steps* "Anything you can be I can be greater sooner or later I'm great than you"**

**Lizzy: *Puts hands on hips* "No you're not!"**

**Kyouya: "Yes I am" *tightens tie***

**Lizzy: "No you're not!"**

**Kyouya: "Yes I am" *bends over to Lizzy and pokes her forehead***

**Lizzy: "No you're not!" *pushes Kyouya's hand away***

**Kyouya: "Yes I am **

**Lizzy: "No you're not!" **

**Kyouya: "Yes I am Yes I am Yes I am" *Jumps up another step as Lizzy follows him***

**Kyouya: "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge" *smirks smugly* **

**Lizzy: *Huffs and folds arms* "I get sparrow with a bow and arrow"**

**Kyouya: *Smirks and jumps up on the platform above the last step* "I can live on bread and cheese"**

**Lizzy: *Steps on the last step* "And Only on that?" *Taps chin and give Kyouya an innocent look**

**Kyouya: *Has a smug look on his face* "Yup"**

**Lizzy: *Narrows eyes and smirks as she folds her arms* "so can a rat" **

***Rat near by sweat drops after hearing this***

**Kyouya: *Thinks for a few seconds and then snaps his fingers* "Any note you can sing I can sing higher"**

**Lizzy: *Smirks at this challenge* "I can sing any note higher than you!"**

**Kyouya: "no you can't"**

**Lizzy: "Yes I can"**

**Kyouya: "no you can't~"**

**Lizzy: "Yes I can~"**

**Kyouya: "no you can't~~"**

**Lizzy: "Yes I can~~!"**

**Kyouya: "NO YOU CAAN'T!"**

**Lizzy: "Yes I CAAAAN!!"**

**Kyouya: *question mark appears over his head* " How do you sing that high?"**

**Lizzy: *Jumps on the same platform that Kyouya is on* "I'm a girl!"**

***Kyouya's mouth drops and mouths the word 'Really?' as Lizzy glares at him***

**Kyouya: "Anything you can say I can say softer"**

**Lizzy: "I can say anything softer than you"**

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *Bends down lower***

**Lizzy: "Yes I can"**

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *Bends down lower***

**Lizzy: "Yes I can"**

**Kyouya: "No you can't" *Bends down lower***

**Lizzy: "Yes I can" "YES I CAN YES I CAN"**

**Kyouya: *taps chin deep in thought* "I can drink my licker faster than a flicker" *Drinks some licker* **

**Lizzy: *grabs Kyouya's licker* "I can drink it quicker and get even sicker" *turns around and throws up after drinking all of the licker***

***Kyouya laughs at her after she turns around and wipes mouth***

**Kyouya: "I can open any safe" *Proudly smirks***

**Lizzy: "With out being caught?" *Lizzy's eyes shine with amazement***

**Kyouya: "You bet!" *Cleans glasses***

**Lizzy: *Smirks and puts her hands on her hips* "That's what I thought you crook" **

***Kyouya glares***

**Kyouya: "Any note you can hold I can hold longer" **

**Lizzy: "I can hold any note longer than you" **

**Kyouya: "No, you can't" **

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can"**

**Kyouya: "No, you can't" **

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can" **

**Kyouya: "No, you can't"**

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can, yes, I can" **

**Kyouya: "yes, you can" **

**Kyouya: "Where you keep all that air?" *pokes Lizzy's forehead while she's on the floor***

**Lizzy: "Phew" *Points to oxygen tank***

**Kyouya: "Oh"**

**Kyouya: "Anything you can say I can say faster"**

**Lizzy: "I can say anything faster than you" **

**Kyouya: "Noyoucan't"**

**Lizzy: "YesIcan" **

**Kyouya: "Noyoucan't" **

**Lizzy: "YesIcan"**

**Kyouya: "Noyoucan't"**

**Lizzy: "YesIcan" **

**Kyouya: "Noyoucan't" **

**Lizzy: "YesIcan" **

**Kyouya: "I can jump a hurdle"**

**Lizzy: "I can wear a girdle"**

**Kyouya: "I can knit a sweater" **

**Lizzy: "I can fill it better" **

**Kyouya: "I can do most anything" **

**Lizzy: "Can you bake a pie?" *Holds pie in hands***

**Kyouya: "No"**

**Lizzy: "Neither can I" *Pie explodes***

**Kyouya: "Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter" **

**Lizzy: "I can sing anything sweeter than you"**

**Kyouya: "No, you can't"**

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can"**

**Kyouya: "No, you can't" **

**Lizzy: "Oh, yes, I can"**

**Kyouya: " No you can't"**

**Lizzy: "Oh, yes, I can"**

**Kyouya: "No, you can't, can't, can't"**

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can, can, can, can"**

**Kyouya: " No you can't"**

**Lizzy: "Yes, I can"**

**The End**

**_______________________________________________**

**_Lizzy: In your face glasses boy! I won!_**

**_Kyouya: *Pushes up glasses on noise* The winner wasn't declared imbecile _**

**_Shura: *Sweat drops as they are fighting* Man they are really into each other_**


	5. Hunny Keykie

**Chapter three: HunnyxKeykie: Sweeter than cake**

"Hunny I don't know where you put Usa-chan." Said Keykie as she looked under the couch in the Host club's room

Hunny had lost Usa-chan and asked Keykie to help him too look for her sense Mori was busy

"We just have to find her Key-chan she'll be lonely!" Cried Hunny looking under a another couch in the club room

"Found her!" Said Keykie pulling out the pink bunny from the cabinet near the couch she was looking under

"Thank you Key-chan!" Exclaimed Hunny hugging her in mid jump

"N-no problem Hunny-sempai." Said Keykie shyly as her face turned as red as her hair

"Key-chan sense we're in the third music room you want some cake?" Asked Hunny leaning over her shoulder ignoring the fact that she was beet red

"S-sure." She said after a few moments and Hunny smiled and ran into the club's kitchen to get some cake as Keykie waited at Hunny's usual table

"Sorry Key-chan but all they had was one last cheese cake with a strawberry on top!" Said Hunny slightly sadly as Keykie just smiled at his antics

"That's ok Sempai we can just split it in half." Said Keykie as Hunny's face lit up

"Okay! Key-chan!" He said grabbing two plates and grabbing a knife and splitting the cake down the middle all but one thing….The strawberry Hunny's eyes watered up he liked strawberries but what if Keykie wanted it as he was facing this dilemma Keykie became curious to why Hunny was just standing there she walked over and saw Hunny staring at the one strawberry on the table and it clicked…. He wanted the strawberry but he didn't know if she wanted it or not she kneeled down next to Hunny as a few tears slipped down his face and did something very brave

She kissed him on the cheek

"You can have the strawberry sempai I don't mind." She said smiling as Hunny's face turned as red as the ripe strawberry in fount of him

"I don't want cake anymore Key-chan." Said Hunny still staring at the cake in front of him as Keykie tilted her head to the side

"Why?" Said Keykie as Hunny turned to her and smiled

"Because key-chan your sweeter than cake will ever be!"

Said Hunny as Keykie blushed


	6. Kyouya Yuki

Chapter six: YukiKyouya: Money isn't everything you know

Kyouya walked down the halls of Ouran he was on his way to the Host club room to make sure everything would be set for tomorrows theme, it was a circus theme and you know with that kind of theme anything will go wrong thus meaning Kyouya had to check twenty seven times to make sure that the workers where doing their job, Kyouya passed the music room number four which was also unused he heard soft guitar music that was muffled by the closed door and a angelic voice that was also muffled

Kyouya became curious to who would be sing he cracked the door open and stared and Yuki Rhizome who was contently plucking the strings of her favorite guitar that had been brought for her from Lil on her birthday

**Hush, Hush young child please do not cry**

**Hush, hush young child please don't shed another tear from your innocent eyes **

**For you are young and don't know why I have to go oh so here we lay staring up at the starry sky~~**

**Oh so hush, hush little child**

**So let us live in the moment**

**Quiet yourself little child for love will always find you**

**Hush, hush little child I won't be too far away**

**So hush, hush and Shush, shush little child for there in your heart I will always stay.**

Yuki stopped playing and sat her guitar down and picked up the note book and started writing in it a little more than sat it down and looked up directly at Kyouya looking him square in the eye

"Hello Kyouya-san," She said calmly as she pulled a hair bow that was hanging on her wrist up higher on her hand and used her other and to hold up her long white hair into a pony tail and wrapped the hair bow in it as her bright blue eyes shone with curiosity as to why Kyouya was there

"Hello Yuki-san," Said Kyouya stepping fully into the room as Yuki stared at him silently watching his every move

"Hello to you Kyouya-san," Said Yuki not even bothered about the fact that he heard her

"I must ask Yuki-san why do you not market your songs for the Juliet club?" Kyouya asked already thinking about the profit's they would get

"Because Kyouya-san life isn't all about money, it isn't everything you know. Life is about expression emotions whirling around in your mind. Puzzles, brother hood, looking for a place where you are welcomed and not rejected, when you look at all the other things in life money is nothing compared to that Kyouya-san and that's why I don't sell my songs because as Ashley-chan once said "Art doesn't need a price tag on it to be valuable, because the piece itself has a part of the artists soul in it giving it life and room to breathe a price tag one only weigh it down.'" Stated yuki as she picked up her things and brushed past Kyouya walking out the door


	7. KyoAsh

Ouran Juliet Club drabbles chapter seven KyoAsh: When you pull it off right

Kyouya and Ashley was not very different at all and most of the students of Ouran thought they where made for one another, but in truth they hated each others guts. Because in fact they where a lot more different from each other but at the same time they where the same.

Ashley stared at the large flower painting that Kyouya had made with a scowl visible on her face she did not like it one bit. Yes she got the idea of the multicolored flower that there where different sides to him that no one else saw. But it was forced out of him, and it was tilted a bit she made flowers all the time at this size and it came out more smoothly than this and it was supposed to be genital and smooth this was pure anger. Although they hated each other they would spend a lot of time together like this because they gained truthful criticism and became better at painting or whatever was the subject at the time. Kyouya tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Ashley's thoughts, he despised her greatly but he also held her opinion highly because she knew what she was talking about.

"I hate it," She stated leaning back after looking at the painting closely as Kyouya chuckled darkly

"When do you not?" He replied he enjoyed the conversations they would have because they could understand the underlying meanings to each others words

"When you actually pull it off right, I will say this is highly a original that got me impressed but why the cliché meaning behind it? Common aleast add to it like some vines connecting to other roses but on a smaller scale, meaning everyone's connected some way or another." She said turning around and staring at Kyouya who was still chuckling

"Shall I mention your latest painting Ashley-san?" Said Kyouya referring to her painting of a large gothic gate at the front of a European garden

"Che, aleast it's better than this large piece of rubbish." She snapped folding her arms as Kyouya smirked mockingly they'd always get into debates like this because they where bored and wanted to see it they could win but in the end no one did because both sides had hard hitting facts

"Now about that vine suggestion are you referring to our standing relationship?" Kyouya said mockingly as Ashley rolled her eyes and pulled her glasses higher up with her index finger

"Kyouya-san are you flirting with me?" Said Ashley raising a eyebrow quickly catching on

"How am I doing?'' He asked stepping foreword only to be pushed into a near by wall

"Horrendously awful, I hate it." She said leaning foreword as Kyouya smirked

"When do you don't?" He said mockingly as their lips barely brushed together

"When you pull it off right," She whispered before closing the gap in-between them


End file.
